Noble Talk for All
Noble Talk for All is a Q & A commemorating the 400th chapter of Noblesse and is still going strong on Noblesse Fan Cafe. Below are Q&A from author's site. Q. Why did Frankenstein do modification experiment on himself? A. When diseases and pestilences were frequently ravaging Europe, he was searching for cures and that was the platform of his self-experimentation. Q. Why does Raizel display a different attitude towards Raskreia and the Previous Lord (Raizel addresses to him much more formally) despite the fact that both are Lords of Nobles? A. Raskreia is younger than Raizel. Q. Why are the methods of choosing lords between the two races different (Nobles and werewolves)? A: It is a distinct trait for the two different races. Werewolves are more primitive. Nobles are more cultured. While it is true that Noble lord is stronger above all Nobles aside from the Noblesse, strength is one of the attributes to lordship and it alone doesn't make a lord a lord of Nobles. As in a human society, strength alone doesn't make you a president, right? A Lord's strength in the Noble race has to do with his/her bloodline and has little to do with the individual's inherent powers. Q. What's the difference between pure-blooded Nobles and those who are not? A: Pure bloods are to succeed, inherit and lead his/her clans. Nobles who are not pure-blooded are members of clans who follow the leads of pure bloods. Pure bloods are considerably stronger than those who are not and has much longer lifespan. Q. Why was Gradeus' clan name not revealed in the story? A. It's because when he betrayed Lukedonia and left his clan, he forsook his own surname as well. Q. We still have nameless Soul Weapons, an unnamed Clan and characters, etc. Do we get to see their names revealed? A: In time. Q. Is the founder of the Union and the 1st Elder of the Union THE ONE AND THE SAME? A.Sorry but we can't answer this. Q. What happens to a clan if the last pure blooded Noble of a particular Clan enters eternal sleep? A. So far there is no last pure-blooded noble from a particular clan that died. Q. Will Raskreia ever be able to fully awaken her potential? A. That is for the future plot development so I am unable to answer that right now. Whether she will be awakened through other method or stay partially awakened... I can't answer that for now. My apologies. Q. Should two Nobles from different clans marry, will he/she become the leader of the opposite clan? Also the children born between them, how will they belong to which clans? A. This is a very headaching question. It hasn't been told, and I have no idea when will such case come up so I have to be cautious telling this. While the question itself is simple, the explanation to this question is complicated. I will explain the question as simply and much as I can: two different clans meaning two clans joining matrimony. Then that depends on the position/status of the marrying Nobles they are hailing from their respective clans. There is a Noble who must succeed and lead his/her clan and there is a Noble who merely belong in the clan. Category:Browse